


Something new, every single time

by WinterMunchkin05



Series: Where words fail, music speaks [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Cliche af, Fluff, Infinity War and Endgame? We don't know them, Is This a Songfic?, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve takes a trip down memory lane, Surprisingly not even the slightest bit of critical when it came to Steve, Winteriron mentions, how do I tag this?, wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22111780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterMunchkin05/pseuds/WinterMunchkin05
Summary: If the engineer got there at the altar and found Steve missing, he’d probably suit up and repulsor Steve’s balls into nothingness.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Where words fail, music speaks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640227
Comments: 22
Kudos: 130





	Something new, every single time

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea a while back all thanks to [Corvixa. My insomnia tried to capture some Stony, not sure if I did it justice. Anyway, same reminders: English isn't my first language and i have no beta, all mistakes are my own. I hope you all enjoy this! First fic in 2020! yay!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvixa/pseuds/Corvixa)

Steve knew he had to get moving before Tony got to the location. He couldn’t risk getting yelled at by the pint-sized (God help him, if Tony found out about that) spitfire of a groom. If the engineer got there at the altar and found Steve missing, he’d probably suit up and repulsor Steve’s balls into nothingness.

But he couldn’t just show up unprepared, he’d make a mess of it and he would kill himself before he ruined this wedding for Tony—brilliant, beautiful Tony. He was in his hotel room, writing down what he would be telling him later in front of their friends and family when a song played from the radio.

It was a song that perfectly described them now.

* * *

Blue eyes opened to golden light that slipped through the gap in the blinds and fell over his face. It would’ve been irritating to Steve to find out that he had missed out on his early morning run, but he couldn’t care less at the moment as his eyes met the peaceful features of the figure plastered to his side, cuddling him. Tony’s head laid on his chest whilst his left arm was thrown over Steve’s torso and a matching leg was over the blond’s legs. A wayward knee was dangerously close to the part of Steve’s anatomy that he was certain had developed a Pavlovian response to Tony’s close proximity. The damned thing apparently hadn’t had enough action from last night and was obviously eager for more. Steve sighed, while he would love to go through with what his lower half wanted, he wanted to indulge in something else first. Something he did every morning, ever since he and Tony made love that first time.

Their relationship had blossomed months after he, Sam and Nat brought down HYDRA in DC and a little while after Pepper and Tony called it quits. He also remembered being terrified about what Pepper would think—how she must feel because Tony wasn’t just the man she loved, he was also her friend and business partner. More importantly, she was seeing the man she loved be with a man who she would also run into as the Avengers moved into the Tower. All his fretting had been for naught though. Pepper only smiled, told him to take care of Tony and hugged him—then she whispered in his ear an _excruciatingly_ detailed speech of how she was going to hurt Steve and the rest of the Avengers if Tony so much as breathed that Steve made him unhappy. After that encounter, he was tempted to ask either Tony or Bruce if a scientific explanation proving that a correlation between red hair and bloodlust exists. Maybe he'd ask even Thor, since he remembered that Jane Foster had dark auburn hair and she had no problem hitting Asgardian gods when angered.

He had found out in the early stages of their relationship that Tony would no doubt occupy as much space as he could in the bed unless he was wrapped around someone like an octopus that slept like a log. Steve chuckled at the thought and he pressed his lips on his lover’s forehead. As he moved away, his eyes roamed over the tranquility casted on the engineer’s face. Moments like these were what made Steve feel so damn lucky he lived long enough to meet Tony Stark. The man showed him that there was still some things life had in store for him. That the bleakness he felt after he lost everything to the war and time was not the end. He could still live and be Steve Rogers, both for himself and the life he left behind as well as the life he now had.

This wasn’t even the first time he had thought _Thank God for Tony Stark_.

He brought up a hand and gently ran his fingers through the curling hair that fell over his love’s forehead then slowly traced the fine, almost unnoticeable—which Tony never believed, no matter how many times he told him—lines on his small forehead, then the brow bone and the crow’s feet that emphasized the shape of his eyes.

Tony’s eyes.

They were his favorite part of Tony’s face. How they lit up with an artless wonder as they look at the world, yet would look at someone like they’d see the very essence of their being and accept them without judgment, regardless of what they’d seen.

He had filled up a couple of sketchpads trying to capture those qualities in paper, but he had resigned himself to the fact that even his eidetic memory wouldn’t do those eyes justice, even if he had their captivating mix of brown, gold and hazel down pat perfectly—which he didn’t. Tony only snorted when Steve told him that his eyes were what’s going to destroy his credibility as an artist because they always changed colors every time Steve managed to make him sit down for a portrait, rendering his work inaccurate. Even with that reaction, he knew the brunet took that as a compliment because he rewarded Steve with a searing kiss.

His fingers lightly played over the other reason he loved Tony’s eyes—his eyelashes. Perhaps Steve was a weirdo for being so enamored with things such as those but, there was no shame in him because of the fact that he knew even _Natasha_ liked them too. No one would ever dare judge him for liking something the Black Widow herself fancied if people valued their lives. Steve laughed at the times Tony grumbled and complained that every time she bought a new mascara, Natasha always tested it out on him to check if she should stick to a particular brand or not, though Steve knew he enjoyed it. For all the complaining he showed everyone, Tony never took it off unless he had to wash up or sleep. Alright, maybe Steve enjoyed them too, because the mascara made Tony’s eyes look bigger and more arresting when he looked at Steve. Even Clint had joked about it being the two’s own ‘sibling thing’ since his and Natasha’s were stealing hoodies and sweatshirts from the others.

He lingered a little on those long, thick and elegantly curled strands that mesmerized him whenever Tony blinks. The first time he had observed them closely was during a debrief in Fury’s office. He was sitting beside Tony and light of the late afternoon was shining down from behind them courtesy of the floor to ceiling windows. He was about to ask Tony about what he thought about something in the files Fury presented when he caught sight of the smaller man intently looking down on his own copy of the papers, eyes flickering to and fro over the page. What truly stopped Steve in his tracks however, was seeing the man’s eyelashes, with the light woven through each strand, move in that utterly delicate way as he blinked—like flower petals opening from a bud during spring.

His smile widened when he recalled that it was also the time he had realized that he was actually attracted to the most _infuriating_ member of the team. His fingers continued their careful exploration of Tony’s face, lightly following the slope of his cute nose, traversing to his slightly scratchy cheeks then surveying the path made by that beloved van Dyke to those supple lips. The moment his fingers made contact with the soft flesh, Tony’s nose scrunched and his eyelids fluttered.

Just like every time, he held his breath as Tony woke up and those eyes sought him out. He ran his thumb over the plump lower lip and his love smiled, lips pressing a kiss to the appendage.

“Hey, stranger.” Tony murmured, voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Good morning, sweetheart.” He replied, cupping the man’s cheek as he moved closer for a kiss.

The smaller man chortled and tried to move away, “Whoa. Easy there, soldier. What about we brush our teeth first, hmm?”

Steve used his other hand to move Tony’s leg higher over him, his lips quirking suggestively at the audible hitch in the other man’s breath as he felt the hardness between Steve’s legs.

“Can’t wait and I don’t particularly care.” He replied and tried to kiss Tony again, tried being the operative word because the man deftly slipped away from his grasp—for a man who lived as a civilian his whole life, Tony was quite the fast little thing—and out of the bed.

“Well, _I_ do. Now Captain, if you don’t…you could just wait for me while I finish my shower.”, the genius laughed as he walked backwards to the shower, his lower lip caught between his teeth.

Steve’s smile turned into a smirk as his lover moved slowly away from the bed to the bathroom door.

_Oh, so that’s how it was going to be._

The soldier quickly flung the sheets to the side and dashed towards Tony, catching the man into a hug then lifting him up by the back of his thighs.

“Changed my mind, a shower sounds perfect.” He impishly grinned as he walked them to the bathroom. Tony wrapped both his arms around the soldier’s neck and his legs around the man’s hips.

“You’re so predictably easy.” He admonished lightly, carding his hand through Steve’s hair.

Steve only smiled then strove to replace the teasing smile and chuckles Tony had with a lot of drawn out moans and gasps as they settled underneath the warm spray of the shower.

* * *

Before he had truly gotten to know Tony, he hated the long time it took for the man to get the hell out of his suite when they were going to a gala hosted by the Stark Industries or anyone who invited them. It irritated Steve how disrespectful the man was with other people’s time and how he only laughed the blond’s worries off by saying it was actually fashionable to arrive late to such important events.

Like Steve had any care about being _fashionable_ as much as with being polite.

Now, though, he had thrown that compunction to be polite in this regard out of the window because he had a newly discovered appreciation for being fashionably late. As of the moment, he was sitting on one of the plush and absurdly high backed chairs Tony favored tying his shoelaces, at the same time watching the love of his life turn this way and that whilst combing that nest of dark hair into submission with calloused fingers.

He never really understood the appeal of watching one’s partner primping for far too long when you had to be somewhere urgent until three months into their relationship. Steve had arrived from a mission with Sam and Clint, Nat being tapped by Colonel Rhodes for undercover in Yemen, when he found Tony in their room dressed to the nines and staring intently into the mirror, checking his reflection for any flaws.

“Tony?”

The brunet turned and leaned against the table near the full-length mirror, “Hey, babe. Welcome back.” he crossed the distance between them to give Steve a kiss, which the blond returned.

“I’m home.” He gingerly placed his hands on Tony’s waist as he took in the man’s get-up, as to not dirty the perfectly pressed white dress shirt, “What’s with the outfit, sweetheart? I thought Miss Potts gave you a break until Thursday?” It couldn’t possibly be a meeting, seeing as it was already seven-thirty in the evening—which meant it was going to be a party.

Tony only gave him that cajoling pout, rubbing the soldier’s uniform clad arms up and down as he answered, “She did, but I want to go. It’s a charity event the Maria Stark Foundation set up for the pediatrics department of Metro General Hospital.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully. People considered it common knowledge that Tony Stark avoided meetings like the plague and ditched galas as much as possible unless he needed to schmooze, but if there was anything of the sort that the genius would be willing to show up to—as in no threats of stilettos from Miss Potts whatsoever—it would be charity events. Especially those that aimed to help children and the ill.

“I would’ve asked you to come with me but you need to rest.” Tony cupped his cheeks with both hands before planting another kiss on his lips.

“Do you want me to? I could—“

“Ah, ah, ah.” The smaller man cut him off, “I’ll be fine, Capsicle. Get your shower and go to sleep.”

“Why, Mr. Stark,” Steve mock gasped, in that gee-golly-wow manner Tony did if he was trying to impersonate Steve. Which nearly made Steve lose all of his faith in Tony’s acting skills for how awful he was at it, “if I didn’t know any better I’ll say you’re trying to make sure I don’t see you waltzing around the ballroom with a pretty, young thing hanging off your arm.”

Tony’s brow only arched at the obvious jibe his lover was making, “Sarcasm doesn’t suit you, honey. Leave it to me, I have more than enough for both of us. And what the hell was with that question? You, of all people, should know that I have all the pretty, young thing I need right _here_.”

Steve nearly bit his tongue when he felt the brunet’s hand _squeeze_ him through his uniform pants and the rush of arousal in his system almost made him dizzy. His own hands tightened on the man’s waist.

“ _Tony_.” He groaned, his forehead falling forward to rest on his partner’s shoulder. It would’ve if the engineer hadn’t softly tipped his head up with one hand and moved back toward the mirror.

“Sorry, baby…” Tony started with a wide-eyed look that he was aware drove Steve crazy. All due to the ridiculous fact that it traipsed on that fine, fine edge that go between innocuously naïve and enticingly coy, “You know I love exciting post-mission romps, but I can’t exactly show up to the gala with an all-rumpled look that screamed ‘I just had amazing sex with Captain America.’ ”

The engineer turned his attention back to his reflection, eyes roaming on his own form and ignoring Steve as though he hadn’t just launched a great assault on the blond’s libido. Steve huffed and sat on their bed, watching his lover and willing his dick to calm down or else, the image Tony painted mere seconds ago would happen. Steve winced, annoyed with himself when he remembered that the event was meant for the benefit of _children_. His mother would’ve repeatedly hit him with a wooden spatula, if she were still alive, for being a randy moron. His wince became more pronounced at the thought. Sarah Rogers had a mean swing. The brunet must have noticed because he made a humming noise at the back of his throat to get Steve’s attention.

Tony was looking at Steve through their reflection in the mirror whilst he was tying the vibrant, red silk necktie Steve bought him for his birthday around his neck. Steve couldn’t decide if he wanted to whack Tony upside the head or kiss him senseless for it. The necktie had meant something else for them ever since they had used it during one of their more adventurous tête-à-têtes in the bedroom. Images of how it contrasted against Tony’s gloriously tanned skin flooded him. Of course, with the way those doe-eyes sharpened and glimmered—Tony could tell.

“Three hours. I’ll be back in three hours.” He said with a promising smile.

Needless to say, those were some of the most _painful_ three hours of Steve’s life and he made sure that Tony soothed him well when he arrived back in the Tower.

Steve was jolted from that little trip down memory lane when the genius tapped his shoulder, finally decided on that artfully, almost careless, tousled look that Steve liked on him.

“Do you need a good nap right now, gramps?” Tony teased then sat on the soldier’s lap, looking like sin in that tailored silvery, gray suit that hugged him perfectly.

“I slept for almost seventy years, kid. Don’t need any more naps.” He answered, wrapping an arm around the billionaire and taking Tony’s hand in his before pressing kisses on the tips of the brunet’s fingers.

“You know that excuse is going to wear off someday and you won’t be able to use it anymore.” He sighed, looking fondly at Steve.

“Leave me alone, I’m a senior citizen.”

Tony did that adorable, funny little laugh that made him scrunch up his nose, his eyes crinkle in delight and his entire body jolt as if unable to stop the mirth coursing through him.

“You’re adorable.”

“I’d say thank you but I’m looking at you right now, thinking the exact same thing.”

“Flatterer.”

* * *

Tony Stark was, without a doubt, a genius.

How the hell would he even come up with the greatest engineering marvel the world had ever seen while under extreme duress and being kept in a cave in a desert using only scraps if he wasn’t?

Point was, Tony had a labyrinthine mind that anyone would be in awe at how he looked at everything before him—yes, that also included how complicated he made such simple things, like getting out of his lab to join Steve for breakfast. All because the smaller man thought that he had to do everything he could to be of use, regardless of how it affected him, incorporated with his hyperfixation that Tony would deny to his grave that he had.

He knew that Tony’s work was very important but for goodness’ sake—the man himself was important too. Not just to his company, to his suits and bots, to his friends, to the team, to the world but to Steve. It truly made Steve angry when remnants of Howard’s twisted sense of parenting showed itself on even the minute details of his partner’s life.

_Stark men are made of iron. You’re a Stark, Tony…be worthy of the name._

The double whammy was that Howard actually used Steve as the avatar for Tony’s insecurities—setting him up as a yardstick to measure his own son by and declaring the brunet lacking. Whenever Steve recalled times he threw Howard back in Tony’s face before, not only did he feel like an ass, he also couldn’t help but wish for a time machine just so he could punch the elder Stark in the jaw. Jury’s still out if he would be tempering his strength to avoid _separating_ Howard’s mandible from the rest of his face, out of consideration to Tony and what respect he had left for Howard’s efforts in helping him and the Howling Commandos during the war.

“C’mon, Tony…you need food. I made omelets and the coffee’s really hot.” He knew the allure of piping hot coffee was not something the man could turn away.

The brunet spun around in his rolling chair and pushed his goggles up his head, making his rat’s nest of dark locks even more unruly. He regarded Steve with narrowed eyes, before smirking,

“Can I just say how much I love it that you’re talking to me like my nanny used to when I was a kid?”

Steve felt heat across his cheeks, he was without a doubt, flushed, “I’m not. I was just telling you that I made breakfast for you upstairs.”

“Uh-huh...” Tony replied, clearly not buying what Steve said, not that there was anything to buy, “and you’re doing that by sounding like a nanny coaxing a stubborn brat to eat broccoli.”

“I’m serious, Tony. I just want you to eat and take a break, I mean, when was the last time you ate?” he replied, deciding on a different tactic because screw it, Tony was right.

JARVIS’ posh accented voice answered the question, “I believe the answer would be fifteen hours and seventeen minutes, Captain. That’s already excluding the past five hours wherein Dum-E made a smoothie, which Sir refused and deemed hazardous for consumption.”

Steve closed his eyes and sighed in exasperation as Tony glared at one of JARVIS’ cameras muttering, “Traitor.”

“Tony.”

“Just two more hours, Cap. I’ll finish up here and then join you upstairs, okay?”

Steve’s own eyes narrowed when he noticed that Tony was doing that wounded doe look the genius knew made it hard for others to deny him. And dammit, he knew Steve fell for it most of the time, however, too bad for him, Steve was on a mission at the moment.

“You’re laying it on thick Stark, but not gonna happen. Don’t give me that look, it’s not working.” He said firmly, barely suppressing a grin when Tony deflated, “We could compromise, though.”

Tony immediately perked up at that, “An hour and a half?”

Steve did end up unable to fight the grin, shaking his head, “I was thinking along the lines of bringing the food down here, we’ll eat then you could go back to work.”

The brunet made a show of contemplating what was offered before going on his tiptoes and kissing the tip of Steve’s nose, “Okay, great, square deal. Love you.”

He only had to chuckle at the man’s antics before going upstairs to get the food.

* * *

“You know, even if I did everything I could to be a giant headache, she was actually very nice. I preferred Ana better, she and Jarvis had been with the family even before I was born. The woman practically raised me. The nanny was hired to replace Ana so I did what every kid would do—scare and annoy the nanny into quitting the job.” Tony said, leaning on Steve’s chest as they cuddled on the ratty couch in the lab. Miracle of all miracles, Steve managed to distract Tony from his work and take a break after they finished their breakfast.

“Did she leave though? I’m assuming she did, since a stubborn Tony Stark is quite the formidable opponent.” He teased, pressing a kiss on the crown of the genius’ head.

Tony lifted his head and smiled, “That’s the best part—she _didn’t_. It was hilarious, amazing and scary how she always found a way to outsmart my pranks without getting me in trouble with my dad. I was totally convinced she was a secret agent of some sort. But long story short, in the end, she stayed so did Ana because my mom figured she needed all the help she could get.”

Steve frowned, Tony’s low self-esteem was already back at work it seemed, “I think it’s sad I would never be able to meet Ana nor your nanny they both seemed like great women.”

The billionaire’s shoulder shook that Steve was worried he had brought back painful memories until he realized that Tony was laughing.

“Tony?”

Tony wiped at his eyes and looked at Steve with an extremely amused smile on his lips, “You’ve met her already.”

“What?”

“The nanny. You’ve met her already. Rumor has it you used to date her.”

“What?” Steve repeated dumbly, blinking at Tony, “How?”

“It’s Peggy Carter, or Aunt Peggy as I call her. Turns out my _nanny_ wasn’t actually a nanny but Dad’s friend that always visited because she also worked with him and loved to be around kids so she volunteered to watch over me whenever she came over.”

Steve nearly threw Tony off him as he sat up, “ _Peggy_? She used to babysit you?”

“Yep. Scarily amazing lady that one. Even Jarvis wasn’t able to make me eat my veggies, y’know?”

The blond smiled, “Well back in the day, she was ordering soldiers around and they obeyed without hesitation. Hell, Howard wouldn’t dare cross her.”

“I know that too. Part of the fun when she visited.” Tony chirped before raising an eyebrow at Steve, “As much as I love talking about her, can we go to the part where we talk about why Captain America was baby-talking a grown ass man out of his own lab?”

Steve rolled his eyes and shot back with a grin, “Well, I thought it was fine since you’re my baby, Tony.”

He had quickly regretted his words as the amusement on Tony’s face bled into something borderline devious as he slyly looked at Steve. His eyes twinkling with mischief that Loki himself would be jealous.

“Does that mean I have to call you _Daddy_ now?” he asked batting his eyelashes at Steve. The sound of a palm smacking a forehead echoed in the lab as Steve groaned. Damn, he walked right into that one.

“ _Tony, no_.”

The momentary embarrassment was worth it though, Tony’s smile was as radiant as the sun.

* * *

Like any other relationship, Steve and Tony’s relationship wasn’t perfect. There were times they’d fight and yell at each other. Times where they’d almost decided to end it but loved each other too damn much and were both mule-headed to give up. Ultron and their fights regarding Wanda had been one of the worst ones, made worse by Tony’s dislike of the girl and Steve’s disappointment with Tony keeping secrets. Steve could remember how Tony’s frame quivered with barely concealed rage as he looked at the blond before the genius turned around and slammed the door on his way out of their room that night.

After his own anger cooled down, Steve went in search of his partner in the Compound, but he couldn’t find him, even the lab showed no signs of the man. Then it turned out, Tony had taken one of the suits and flew back to the Tower.

Steve immediately hopped on his bike, not giving a fuck if the rain was beating down his back and earned himself two speeding tickets in his haste to get to Tony. When he arrived at the Tower, he was relieved FRIDAY let him in—after ten minutes of pleading with her—and that Pepper was out of the country. He made his way to the penthouse and felt his heart free fall into the lobby of the Tower. The brunet was curled up on the bed asleep, definitely cried himself to sleep, while clutching Steve’s pillow.

His shoes made sounds of wet splats as he carefully moved closer, he knelt beside the bed and lightly touched Tony’s hair. He sighed and pressed a kiss on the man’s head. He went to the closet to grab a change of clothes when he noticed Tony shiver. After drying himself with a towel and a quick change, he slipped into the bed behind the genius and wrapped his arms around him.

“I love you, Tony.” He murmured into his ear even if he knew Tony wouldn’t actually hear him and contented himself with stopping Tony’s quivering with his serum-enhanced body temperature.

Morning found him staring up into ever-changing pools of warm brown.

“Hey, stranger.”

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

They spent the entire weekend in the Tower, lying in bed—talking, making up, making love and not caring about whatever lied outside their little bubble.

* * *

“Hey, Cap. You ready?”

Steve’s head whipped around to find Sam looking at him expectantly. Shit, he’d been staring at the paper for quite some time and the song was already replaced with something else.

“I,uh… yeah..I-I’m ready.” He stood up, grabbing his jacket from behind the chair and met Sam at the door.

They got out of the hotel and walked to the beach where everyone gathered, Steve felt his throat closing up as he made his way upfront.

Bucky was already there, dashing in his suit yet looking like he wanted to bolt at any given moment. It only changed when he saw Sam and Steve approaching.

“Stevie.” The man breathed in relief and pulled him into a hug, “Sam.” he clasped Sam’s hand behind Steve.

“Jackass.” Sam smirked and patted the brunet’s arm.

“Buck.” Steve replied, tapping his back a couple of times and returning the gesture.

“I thought you changed your mind…I wouldn’t mind you know. I know you’d rather not—“

He moved back and clasped a hand on the brunet’s shoulder, “Hey, none of that, Buck. You’re my best friend and it’s your wedding. Like hell I’m going to miss it.”

“Steve.”

“I know, Buck. I’m not saying it’s going to be easy but the only thing I want for both of you is to be happy. This is you two on the happiest day of your lives, and I want to see that myself.”

Steve felt both Bucky’s arms pulling him back into another hug and the steadying hand on his shoulder from Sam.

The ceremony was beautiful, the sunset adding a more ethereal touch to the whole event. Steve nearly dropped the rings as he pulled them out of his pocket when the time for the vows came and managed to save them with his fast reflexes.

His heart simultaneously sang and broke at the radiant smile Tony graced him with as he mouthed ‘Thank you’ to Steve.

* * *

As he stared at the stars in a secluded balcony at the reception, he remembered something Natasha said to him a year ago when they got back into the Compound after two years in Wakanda.

_‘If Tony is a character in Game of Thrones, not counting the Starks, who do you think will he be?’_

_It was such a random question from the redhead that Steve was perplexed as to how he was going to answer it. They were in the dining area and discretely observing the terse conversation between Tony and Bucky regarding the maintenance of the latter’s metal arm._

_‘I don’t know.’_

_Natasha, not taking her eyes off the dark-haired pair, nodded and said, ‘He’ll be Tyrion Lannister.’_

_Steve’s forehead creased as he processed her answer and tried a bit of humor, ‘Because he’s small and clever.’_

_Green eyes landed onto him, sheen of amusement covering the much more vibrant pity—which Steve tried to ignore—before she looked back at the two, ‘Like Tyrion, Tony has a tender spot in his heart for cripples and bastards and broken things.’_

_She went out of the room and didn’t even seem to care about how she had shredded Steve’s heart with her words._

Steve shook himself out of the memory and pulled out his little notebook that contained his lists, he had a few minutes before his best man speech. He only got out of the party with the excuse of going to the bathroom. He should’ve done this way back but he couldn’t find the words to write. Now, as he composed his speech, he could hear the song from earlier in his head and he found himself writing down another list that he knew he couldn’t share with anyone.

_Style of your hair_

_Shape of your eyes and your nose_

_The way you stare,_

_As if you see, right through to my soul_

_Its your left hand and the way_

_That its not quite as big as your right_

_The way you stand in the mirror,_

_Before we go out at night_

_Our quiet time, your beautiful mind,_

_They're a part of the list_

_Things that I miss,_

_Things like your, funny little laugh_

_Or the way you smile or the way we kiss_

_What I noticed is this,_

_I come up with_

_Something new, every single time_

_That I sit and reminisce_

_The way you sweet smell_

_Lingers when you leave a room (you leave a room)_

_Stories you tell as we lay_

_In bed all afternoon (all afternoon)_

_I dreamed you now every night_

_In my mind is where we meet (in my mind is where we meet)_

_And when I'm awake_

_Staring at pictures of you asleep_

_And touching your face, invading your space_

_They're a part of the list_

_Things that I miss,_

_Things like your, funny little laugh_

_Or the way you smile or the way we kiss_

_What I noticed is this_

_I come up with_

_Something new, every single time_

_That I sit and reminisce_

_And you'll live in my_

_Memories, forever more I swear_

_And you'll live in my_

_Memories, forever more I swear_

_They're a part of the list_

_Things that I miss_

_Things like your, funny little laugh_

_The way you smile or the way we kiss_

_What I noticed is this_

_I come up with_

_Something new, every single time_

_That I sit and reminisce_

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is, my first attempt at MCU!Stony. Not entirely Stony but i tried.  
> Please be gentle with me.
> 
> Yes, the song is Part of the List by Ne-yo. The title also came from it.  
> Absolute favorite of mine. Beautiful song and I listened to it on repeat as I made this.


End file.
